totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Panama Drama!
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 23 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Australia! To tam finałowa piątka spotkała takie zwierzęta, jak strusie Emu, koale czy kangura. To długi spacerze na Emu przyszło uczestnikom walczyć... z kangurem! To kilkunastu nie udanych rundach ostatecznie wygrała... Virag! Kto odpadł? Kinga -> Kolejna ofiara Isabelli. Gdzie dziś wyląduje nasz samolot? Kto odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego tego w dzisiejszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Samolot Kabina Przegranych Thomas struga sobie na ławce trupie czaszki. Isabella się do niego dosiada. '''Isabella: '''Widzę, że bardzo jesteś szczęśliwy? :) '''Thomas: '''No ba! W końcu ta popierdolona Kinga wyleciała ;D '''Isabella: '''Popieram Twoją radość. W końcu chciała Twojej miłości. Pomogłam ci, więc może zawrzemy sojusz? ;D '''Thomas: '''Hmmm... '''Thomas: Gadałbym "nie", ale laska pomogła mi wywalić Kingę. Tak, więc... czemu nie? Thomas: '''No dobra! Zgoda! '''Isabella: '''Cieszę się, że się zgadzasz :) '''Thomas: '''W końcu pomogłaś mi wyeliminować Kingę :P '''Isabella: '''Ta, jasne. Co strugasz? '''Thomas: '''Trupią czaszkę ;D Chciałbym taką zobaczyć u Arkadego lub Nikity xD '''Isabella: '''A Kingi? '''Thomas: '''Dajmy już sobie temu spokój :P Nie ma jej, więc luz. '''Isabella: '''Tak, spoko luz :) '''Thomas: Choć z drugiej strony: Sojusz z dziewczyną? Serio? Hmmm... ... Siada między ich Markus. Markus: 'Hejka! Wiecie ziomki, że jesteśmy w finałowej 4 <3 '''Thomas: '''Serio? xD '''Markus: '''Tak! '''Thomas: '''Nie wiedziałem. Dzięki, że mówisz xD '''Markus: '''Spoko. Popatrzcie kogo zabrałem z Australii :) Wyciąga z koszulki owieczkę. '''Thomas: '''Heh, a ja już myślałem, że jesteś w ciąży :P Albo upodabniasz się do Bena... xD '''Markus: '''Jesteś dziś bardzo pozytywnie nastawiony ziomek :D '''Thomas: ''Tsa... jak odpada twoja znienawidzona osoba to tak jest :P '''Isabella: '''Jak nazwałeś? :) '''Markus: '''Nazwałem się Ben! '''Isabella i Thomas: '''Hę? '''Markus: '''Znaczy nazwałem się Ben! '''Thomas: '''Heh, co? xD '''Markus: '''Eee... Ben nazwałem ją! '''Isabella i Thomas: '''A. '''Isabella: '''Ale wiesz, że to jest samica? xD Markus zrobił wielkie oczy. '''Markus: '''Samica, czyli rodzaj żeński? '''Thomas: '(palm) Ja kurwa wychodzę :P Thomas wyszedł. 'Isabella: '''Czyli już wiesz? '''Markus: '''Tak, nazwę ją Benna :) '''Isabella: '''Ciekawe, jak tak Virag w Klasie Wiecznych Wygranych xD Klasa Zwycięzców Virag przyglądała się artykułom i zajadała się śniadaniem. '''Virag: '''Ta sukienka by mi nie pasowała. Tak, raczej nie mój rozmiar. A w tym? Wyglądałabym, jak po sześćdziesiątce. Szukam dalej :P Przychodzi Chris. '''Chris: '''Mi tam zawsze wyglądasz, jak po sześćdziesiątce. xD '''Virag: '''Wypluj to! xD '''Chris: '''Nie chce mi się! A i ze względu na fakt, że wygrałaś 3 razy z rzędu to masz prawo zadzwonić do wybranej przez ciebie osoby ;D '''Virag: '''Dzięki :) Dał jej telefon. Virag wcisnęła numer i zaczęła rozmowę z Iulianem. '''Iulian: '''Hallo! '''Virag: '''Jej Iulian ;) '''Iulian: '''Virag to ty <3 '''Virag: '''Tak. Jak tam się masz? '''Iulian: '''Wiernie ci kibicuję i wierzę, że to wygrasz :) '''Virag: '''Wątpię i myślę, że raczej nie dam rady xD '''Iulian: '''Oj, przestań. Dasz radę! '''Virag: '''Byłeś sprawdzić, jak u mojego kuzyna? '''Iulian: '''Uuu... eee... '''Virag: '''Powiedz. '''Iulian: '''Ta, on... niestety :/ '''Virag: '''Tego się obawiałam :C To właśnie on mnie namówił do wzięcia udziału w PBP :( '''Iulian: '''Współczuję, ale on pewnie, by chciał byś była twarda! :) '''Virag: '''Ta :/ Masz rację. '''Iulian: '''A masz jakichś kumpli jeszcze w programie? :) '''Virag: '''Jasne, że Isabella (minęła siódma) Isabella to zło... -.- '''Iulian: '''Dasz jej radę! '''Virag: '''Ta, jasne... '''Iulian: '''Czy wygrasz czy nie to i tak po programie zamieszkamy w... :) Transylwanii ;) '''Virag: '''Zrobiłeś to dla mnie...? '''Iulian: '''Jasne, że tak :) '''Virag: '''Emocje bardzo pozytywne wystąpiły u mnie... Dzięki... '''Iulian: '''Kurdę xD '''Virag: '''Bateria się kończy...? '''Iulian: '''Tak xD Muszę kończyć, kocham cię. Pa! Rozmowa się skończyła. '''Virag: '''Co teraz? '''Szef: '''TERAZ LĄDUJEMY! Pewna wyspa, Panama Wyzwanie '''Thomas: '''Gdzie my kurwa jesteśmy!? Przychodzi Chris w kostiumie pirata. '''Chris: '(piracki akcent) Ahoj załogo! Jesteście na bezludnej wyspie! I będzie wasze zadanie. Spaliście dobrze? :) '''Isabella: '''Jakoś nie bardzo. (ziew) '''Chris: '''Szczerze mam to gdzieś! Dziś czeka was wyzwanie pirackie! '''Markus: '''Super! :D '''Thomas: '''Nudy. '''Isabella: '''Jeszcze w tym sezonie takiego nie było, a więc? Szef przynosi na plażę cztery skrzynie skarbów. '''Markus: '''Wo! :D '''Virag: '''Aha. '''Chris: '''Uwaga, bo powtórzę je tylko raz... Ar! Oto szczegóły: #To są skrzynie skarbów (ale nie można ich otworzyć żadnym kluczem :P) #Każda z tych skrzyń została pozbawiona czterech ozdobnych kryształów (jak widzicie) #Waszym zadaniem jest znaleźć na tej bezludnej wyspie cztery kryształy tego samego koloru #Następne należy dotrzeć do swojej skrzyni (tutaj), by umieścić owe kryształy w puste otwory na skrzyni #Gdy w puste otwory trafią kryształy (o tej samej barwie) to skrzynia się otworzy #Osoba, która pierwsza wykona to zadanie - zdobędzie nietykalność '''Thomas: '''A co jest w skrzyniach? '''Chris: '''SKARB ;D Skarb o którym wszyscy marzą! ;D '''Markus: '''Skarby <3 '''Chris: '''Jednak zanim zaczniemy to was zapoznam z tymi kryształami, a są: *Czerwone! (Thomas) *Niebieskie! (Virag) *Żółte! (Isabella) *Zielone! (Markus) '''Isabella: '''Pytanko: Kto ustalał kolory? '''Chris: '''Stażyści xD I tak są rozsypane po całej tej malutkiej wyspie, więc luz! '''Isabella: '''Hmmm... A można współpracować? :) '''Chris: '''Można sobie pomagać. ;P '''Thomas: '''No weź. :P Wolę to zrobić sam! '''Virag: '''To ruszamy już...? '''Chris: '''To ruszać! ;D Pobiegli. ... '''Thomas: Mam szukać czerwonych kryształów. Banał, bo ten kolor na tej wyspie będzie najbardziej widoczny :P Thomas poszedł w stronę skalnych, dużych figur. Isabella poszła za nim. Thomas: '''A ty co tu robisz panienko :P '''Isabella: '''Wydaje mi się, że zgodziłeś się na sojusz ze mną ;D '''Thomas: '''Ta... ale to raczej wyzwanie indywidualne :P '''Isabella: '''Co ty nie powiesz? '''Thomas: '''Cóż, to radź sobie sam ;) Poszła. '''Thomas: '''Czekaj. Isabella podeszła do Thomasa. '''Isabella: '''Ok, jestem :P '''Thomas: '''Skoro tak bardzo chcesz to ok... '''Isabella: '''Cudownie ;) Isabella pchała skałę. '''Isabella: '''Pomógłbyś mi przesunąć tą skałę? :) '''Thomas: '''Ta. Thomas i Isabella popchali skałę. Thomas sięgnął po czerwony kryształ. '''Thomas: '''Tak! Zostały jeszcze 3. '''Isabella: '''A mi 4. :P Biegniemy szukać dalej. Pobiegli. ... Virag zobaczyła pewną słomianą chatkę. '''Virag: '''Bezludna? Serio...? Aha. Virag lekko popchnęła chatkę i przez to się rozwaliła. '''Virag: '''Aha. Virag wkłada rękę do ziemi i wyciąga niebieski kryształ. '''Virag: '''Ta... Poszła dalej. Po chwili spotkała na drodze Markusa. '''Virag: '''To ty...? '''Markus: '''Jasne :) Łap kryształ! Rzucił jej niebieski kryształ. '''Virag: '''A ty to... '''Markus: '''Spoko, mam już jeden :) Może chcesz współpracować? '''Virag: '''NIE. '''Markus: '''Proszę! '''Virag: '''Umyj się... Spojrzała na niego. Markus się wystraszył. Poszła w innym kierunku. '''Markus: Virag mnie przeraża. Mam nadzieję, że wyleci. ... Isabella i Thomas kopali na plaży. Thomas: '''Tu kurwa nic nie ma! '''Isabella: '''Na pewno musi tu być :P Kop dalej! Isabella wykopała zielony kryształ. '''Isabella: '''O. Przyda się. :) Isabella wyciągnęła czerwony kryształ. '''Isabella: '''Twój? '''Thomas: '''Ta. Dała mu. '''Thomas: '''Dobra, ja mam w dupie to kopanie. Idę sobie gdzieś indziej :P '''Isabella: '''A ja tu zostanę :) '''Thomas: '''To nie współpracujemy? '''Isabella: '''No już mi się nie chce. '''Thomas: '''Ok. Thomas poszedł gdzieś indziej. '''Thomas: To dziwne. ... Virag szła przez las palm. Chwilę potem schyliła się. Wyjęła z ziemi żółty kryształ. Virag: 'Ta... to Isy... Ponownie go schowała. '''Virag: '''Dalej trzeba iść... Virag poszła prosto. Po chwili spotkała na drodze Isabellę. '''Isabella: '''Hejka Virag! :) '''Virag: '''Czego...? '''Isabella: '''Chciałam się tylko zapytać czy nie widziałaś przypadkiem moich kryształów? ;) '''Virag: '''NIE. '''Isabella: '''Cóż, a Markusa widziałaś? ;) '''Virag: '''Włóczy się gdzieś po zachodniej stronie... Virag poszła dalej. '''Isabella: '''Dzięki :) ... Markus patrzył się na palmę. '''Markus: '''Fajnie, by było zajrzeć co jest w środku tych kokosów. Może coś z tego będzie :) Markus rzuca kamieniem w palmę. '''Markus: '''Widocznie nic. Markus obrócił. Wtedy kokos spadł mu na głowę. Rozbił się. I okazało się, że w kokosie był zielony kryształ. '''Markus: '''Super! Został mi jeszcze jeden do zdobycia <3 ... Virag spaceruje między palmami. Dostrzegła niebieski kryształ wbity z palmę. Virag podeszła do palmy. I z całej siły próbowała go wyciągnąć. I wyciągnęła. '''Virag: 'Łatwo nie było... Udała się do plaży i weszła na wody, by zanurkować. ... Thomas udał się do jaskini niedźwiedzia. '''Thomas: Jestem pewny, że tam znajdę ostatni kryształ :P Thomas: 'No co pokaż się tchórzu! Thomas wchodzi do jakiegoś "mieszkania" w jaskini. '''Thomas: '''Kurde, ale się tu ktoś urządził, a niby bezludna jest :P Po chwili otacza go mnóstwo niedźwiedzi. Jeden z nich miał na szyi łańcuch z czerwonym kryształem. '''Thomas: '''Oj... za chwilę będzie mega ból! Niedźwiedzie się z niego śmieją. '''Thomas: '''CO!? Przegięliście miśki! Nagle zaczęła się brutalna walka... 5 minut później... Gromada niedźwiedzi leżała, jak zabita. Thomas ledwo się trzymał na nogach. '''Thomas: '''Ze mną się nie zadziera! Wyrwał leżącemu niedźwiedziowi kryształ. '''Thomas: '''Mam komplet! Teraz biec do skrzyni! :P Thomas wybiegł z jaskini. ... Markus ucierał pot z czoła. '''Markus: '''Przeszukałem już całą wyspę i... nic :/ Widocznie skończy się na tych trzech :/ Usiadł na skale. Podchodzi do niego Isabella. '''Isabella: '''Co ty tak się poddajesz? Nie poddawaj się ;) '''Markus: '''W życiu tego nie ukończę. :/ A jak ty? '''Isabella: '''Zero :C Ale mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość ;) Rzuciła mu zielony kryształ. '''Markus: '''Wo! Super! '''Isabella: '''A teraz biegnij szybko do skrzyni! Markus pocałował Isabellę w policzek i zaczął biec. W tym samym czasie Virag wynurzyła się w morza. '''Virag: '''Komplet... I pobiegła w stronę skrzyń. '... Szef: '''Jak na fakt, że wyspa jest mała to długo im zajmuje szukanie xD '''Chris: '''Czy ja wiem? Już tu biegną! Widać ścigających się do skrzyń łeb w łeb w łeb: Thomasa, Markusa i Virag. Cała trójka dociera do skrzyń w tym samym czasie. Jednak pierwsza otwiera się skrzynia... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Markusa. '''Chris: '''Markus wygrywa wyzwanie! '''Thomas: '''Noż kurwa, a było tak blisko :P '''Virag: '''Ta, również... '''Markus: '''SUPER! :D '''Chris: '''Markus -> Możesz zajrzeć do skrzyni ;D Markus zaciera ręce. I zagląda do skrzyni. '''Markus: '''NIC! :O '''Chris: '''Ta, nic poza wygraną :P '''Markus: '''NIE! :C Dołączyła do ich Isabella. '''Chris: '''Nie gadaj, że nie znalazłaś ani jednego!? '''Isabella: '''Nic, a nic :/ '''Thomas: '''Kurde, mogłaś zostać ze mną. '''Isabella: '''Mogłam, ale to nic nie zmienia ;D Kto wygrał? '''Markus: '''Choć w sumie ważniejsze jest, że wygrałem. Super! '''Isabella: '''Brawo :) '''Virag: (ziew) Markus: Ja nie wiem kogo się pozbyć... chyba rzucę monetą (rzucił monetą) Ok. Thomas: Ok. Teraz już nie ma wątpliwości, że dziś odpadnie Virag. Może i dobrze :P Chris: '''Widzimy się na ceremonii! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam was poszukiwacze :P Dziś ceremonia wyjątkowo o 18. xD Odpuściłbym wam, ale mi się nie chce... głosować! Zaczęli głosować... Szef przyniósł wyniki głosowania. '''Chris: '''Markus -> Zdobyłeś nietykalność, więc łap! Chris rzucił do Pozłacanego Chrisa do Markusa. '''Markus: '''Yay! :D '''Chris: '''Uuu... zostali pozostali... ... ... ... ..Jeden głos na Isabellę! ... ... ... ... ..Jeden głos na Thomasa! ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Jeden głos na Virag! ... ... ... ... ..a decydujący głos padł na... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..THOMASA! Thomas -> Odpadasz! '''Thomas: '''No ja kurwa to walę! -.- '''Chris: '''Szef ma ci pomóc? :P '''Thomas: '''Nie dzięki, sam to zrobię pierdoło McLean! Thomas udał się do skoku wstydu. '''Chris: '''Ostatnie słowo? '''Thomas: '''To show jest zjebane, nara! :P Thomas wykonał skok wstydu. '''Virag: Jakim cudem ta lafirynda została w grze...? Ten program jest (wybiła dziewiętnasta) Spoko, bo kumpela Isabella jest nadal w grze :) Chris: '''Została finałowa trójka! Isabella, Markus i Virag! Kogo z nich zabraknie w finale? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu